


Belmont Sr.

by Anatai



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: ...got it? hehe, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gabriel is hot as Hell, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatai/pseuds/Anatai
Summary: Fanart for Quarra's and Xantissa's story,"Where Sleeping Wolves Lie". Gabriel shows up in the Castlevania city in his modern suit. (He’s already given his coat to Geralt <3)
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Belmont Sr.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Sleeping Wolves Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097181) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Read the fanfic and shower authors with kudos <3
> 
> Scream at me at my [tumblr](https://anataarts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
